Jin Fuyimoto
|affiliation = • Love's God Academy • Class 81-A |debut = Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The End |creator = Sir BlueTrieck}} “ I may not been what my title tells me to be. — Danganronpa: Chapter 1 ” (芙示模人 品 Fujimoto Jin) is a student in Love's God Academy's Class 81-A, and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Her title is Ultimate Scientist (超高校級の「科学者」, chō kōkō kyū no “Kagaku-sha” lit.'' Super High School Level Scientist''). History Creation Love's God Academy's Party Abduction Together with her nineteen classmates and by a law erroneously approved by the director of the academy. The Mastermind abducted Jin and took her to an abandoned building that had the characteristics of an academy away from the society that Jin was lived. Later Jin was placed a cockade in was write her name, his talent and a number that symbolized the order of the twenty students abducted. Finally the body of Jin was placed next to his classmates in a room that symbolized a classroom. Killing Game's Introduction thumb|left|250px|Jin Presentation At some point Jin wakes up and like the other students she goes to the gym door to wait for everyone to be present. Later, Jin decides to be the first to introduce herself after Yoku gives the idea to do so, she expresses that she is the student number 2. After what Jin, like the other students, listen to the presentations of the others. (Hope in the Despair) Satoshi Akiyama's Incentive When Satoshi's corpse is revealed, Jin begins to scream and panic, then claims Monokuma because of this murder. Jin expresses that she would be incapable to kill somebody and later it comments that the Monokuma Kubs seems to them sadistic and terrifying, during the P.O.V. Of Kieran Grimes, Jin talks with the one helping her to calm down a little, after the night time begins, Kieran takes to Jin to his room and gives a brooch to him. Nunally's Breakfast The next day, when all the students are summoned by Monokuma in the gym, Jin only engages in listening and later accepts Nunally's breakfast, being the second to go for a dessert, after Ami, after the majority finishes his dessert, Jin forms group with Ami and Akari to look for an exit in the academy. After Masao died, Jin takes a more serious posture. Masao's Trial When Monokuma calls them to give them new information and talk about the rules of the academy, you can see how she does not understand, and then argues that she wants to investigate Masao's corpse, which causes some insecurity in Tomoe, but Jin says his talent can help solve the case, Jin heads to Masao's corpse with Ami Minami and Akari Sakamaki, Jin manages to find several clues that Masao was poisoned, Later she is seen arriving at the great red door like all the others and enters the elevator that will take them to the first school trial. When the first school trial begins, Jin is the first to speak, refuting to Miguel who had said that Masao was poisoned during the search of an exit of the academy, Jin argues that that could not be true, since Masao Was poisoned by a Belladonna, her testimony was of great help in identifying Miguel as the guilty one of the murder of Masao. Jin's Plan Execution Legacy Appearance Jin is a red-haired girl tied with two hair-ties and a braid at the top, is white skin, her eyes are light blue (right) and yellow (left), she wears a shirt with a silver printed cross and a Blue king jacket adorned with two hearts and two flowers. It has a skirt with a galaxy design and boots 3/4 blue king. Its two hair-ties are shaped like flowers, light blue in the center and yellow on the tips. Personality Jin has a personality a little nervous at first, but after the murder of Masao, Jin takes a more serious posture, she hates that the people entered in discord and that, therefore they begin to hate, positive and friendly, always tries to help to the one who needs it. Talent Ultimate Scientist Her knowledge in science was of great help to discover which was the poison used in Masao Masahiro, being able to identify it quickly, without necessity of tests. 'In other languages' Jin's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Relationships :Class 81-A: Kieran Grimes Kieran is the only one who decides to help Jin to calm down when the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing begins, when Kieran takes Jin to his room, he gives her a brooch. Ami Minami and Akari Sakamaki Ami and Akari make group with Jin to look for an exit and later to find clues to discover the murderer of Masao Masahiro. Quotes *"I just don't agree with your argument." (Jin's trailer) *"laughs You're so naive, as if that would serve for something."'(Jin's trailer) *"I'm going to show you that I'm not the killer." (Jin's trailer) *"N..no I want to kill anyone." *"Don't think bad, just that the report that gives us this manual indicates that Masao was poisoned, and I can go to find out what kind of poison was used and can help us in the future." (to Tomoe) List of Appearances Stories= *''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Trivia *In a beta version, Jin don't wearing a blue jacket. *His name, like Satoshi, Aino, Ami, Eiji, Yukiko, Kumi, Hyun, Akari and Hikari, was written in Katakana format in the cover letters even though his name is written in Kanji format. Gallery image gallery References Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Scientist Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence